


Deleted Scenes

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been included in LOTR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

This is my first story. I hope you like it!

Scene 1: the shire. Frodo is sittting in a field while jacking off and reading porn. Gandalf comes and beats frodo over the head with his staff for not sharing his rather impressive PlayHobbit collection with him.

  
Scene 2: Nazgul butt-rapes Frodo on his way out of the shire. Need I say more?

Scene 3: Aragorn mistakes frodo for a half-priced male prostitute.  
Sam kills him for trying something.

Scene 4: As Aragorn gatheres _athelas_ , arwen comes with her sword. The reason for this is that one must catch a ranger off his guard in order to shave him.

Scene 5: Bilbo's farewell speech summarized: 'Later, Bitches!'

Scene 6: As the nazgul sniffs for the hobbits, Frodo asks Merry: 'You left your crack on the road, didn't you?'


End file.
